O futuro tem futuro?
by Sukita
Summary: Voldemort assume o poder do planeta e Rony descreve a visão que tem do mundo através de sua cela, e embora tão limitada, ironicamente é o mundo todo.


O sol se pôs por mais um dia, mais um interminável dia no qual a eternidade passou pelos meus olhos através da visão gradeada e limitada do mundo que posso ver da minha cela.

Limitada ou não posso ver o mundo todo, com os olhos físicos e da mente. Não preciso de uma tele-sei-lá-o-quê trouxa, nem de um rádio ligado numa reportagem, nem de jornais, revistas ou de uma narrativa dada por um novo membro do meu adorável lar.

Lar doce lar.

O meu lar é grande, com enormes dimensões, cheio de pequenos cubículos onde mais outro tanto de infelizes também ver o sol se pôr todo dia, esperando que tenha visto aquilo pela última vez... Mas apesar de tudo o meu lar é enorme, porque tal qual as paredes desse lugar, todo mundo é a mesma coisa, com algumas raras e não muito significativas exceções.

Voldemort assumiu o poder, Harry está morto.

Não foi algo suficientemente rápido para que todos fossem pegos de surpresa, mas também não foi lento o suficiente para que se possa fazer um resumo cronológico detalhadíssimo sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Logo depois da morte de Sirius e do Ministério finalmente ter reconhecido a volta de Voldemort, a Segunda Grande Guerra Bruxa finalmente começou. Com movimentos muito rápidos no início, onde os Comensais puderam brincar e rir um pouco, mas a defesa passou a funcionar e um tenso e inflamável equilíbrio passou a pairar no ar.

Mas como não poderia deixar de ser, Harry teve que o enfrentar, coisa que mais dia ou menos dia aconteceria de qualquer modo. Mas podia ser pior, ele poderia tê-lo enfrentado antes da hora e sem estar preparado. Harry morreu com 23 anos, casado, esperando um filho e graduado como Auror. Ele tinha poder, conhecimento e preparação para derrotar Voldemort, mas ou o destino assim quis ou a sorte não nos sorriu. De qualquer modo, assim que ele morreu a coisa começou a ficar preta.

Não foi algo tão instantâneo, ainda tivemos cinco longos meses de batalhas árduas e constantes até que finalmente o nosso exército fosse reduzido a nada e os poucos Aurores vivo fossem capturados e presos não só como prisioneiros de guerra, mas como troféus.

A grande diferença de qualquer outra tentativa de Voldemort à tomada do poder estava na estratégia que ele usou. Ele finalmente deixou de ter Harry como foco principal de seus objetivos, viu que poderia progredir sem que ele lhe impedisse, embora esse progresso em certo ponto se chocaria com o garoto da cicatriz e com o velho barbudo Dumbledore. Voldemort fez diferente: ao invés de iniciar uma guerra tudo-ou-nada contra nós, ele deixou um pequeno sanguinário exército com ele e mandou o resto para o resto daquela pequena influente ilha. Toda a Irlanda e Reino Unido foram conquistados sem muita dificuldade, embora o processo tenha sido um pouco lento para que a Inglaterra não percebesse e interferisse. Eles cercaram a Inglaterra, o único país que estava preparado para aquele terror.

Foi depois de cercada que as coisas pioraram, e Harry finalmente decidiu agir. Planos, estratégias e muitas, muitas noites perdidas em preparação para a grande batalha. Era matar ou morrer. Infelizmente a opção que lhe foi imposta não foi a melhor.

A morte dele fora um choque muito maior do que deveria ser, e nosso exercito teria resistido muito mais, ou até mesmo virado a situação, se todo mundo não estivesse tão confiante de vitória. As chances eram pouquíssimas de Harry ganhar, mas todo mundo (inclusive eu, admito) parecia viver como se não houvesse modo de que ele perdesse aquela luta. Foi o nosso erro.

Com um exército enfraquecido mentalmente as coisas não ficaram fáceis, levamos quase dois meses para nos reerguer dignamente e lutar por nossas vidas, ou o que restara delas. Ainda houve três meses de lutas macabras, nas quais vi tanta gente morrer, que quando fui preso nem serviu de tortura que matassem alguém em frente a mim. Ver pessoas sendo torturadas até a loucura ou a morte não me abalava nem um pouco, o que deixava o grupinho dark com muita raiva. Até que eles acharam alguém mais importante que eu como prisioneiro, e finalmente uma pessoa que assim que tocassem num único fio de cabelo eu suplicaria para que a deixassem em paz e fizessem comigo o que quisessem.

Vi minha única e caçula irmã morrer de modo desumano na minha frente. E o pior, vi meu sobrinho (ou sobrinha, para eles pouco importava) morrer também.

Gina estava em trabalho de parto, estava dando à luz ao filho daquele que finalmente morrera, depois de um longo período de sobrevivência. Voldemort estava sentado numa cadeira elegante e luxuosa, adornada com caveiras em todas as partes. Ele observava o sofrimento de minha irmã como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais legal do mundo. Eles impediram o bebê de nascer. Fecharam as pernas dela e lançaram um feitiço barrando a saída do pequeno ser. Ainda posso ouvir os gritos de agonia dela.

Quase dezoito horas depois, durante as quais foram só gritos, tanto da parte dela, como também meus e ainda gritos de euforia dos Comensais, depois das dezoito, dezenove, vinte ou sei lá quantas horas, finalmente ela morreu. Suspirei de alívio quando isso aconteceu, depois que o bebê morreu dentro da barriga dela tive medo de que ela sobrevivesse, e aquele pandemônio se prolongasse por anos a fio. Com uma culpa enorme na consciência devo dizer que fiquei feliz ao ver me irmã morrer.

Desde então eu fico aqui, na solitária (assim como todos nessa prisão), só vendo o sol nascer e se pôr, nascer e se pôr, todo santo dia. É a maior tortura que eles podem me dar. O resto não me afeta de modo algum. Decepar crianças, torturá-las aos berros dessas, abusar delas sexualmente ou não, nada disso me afeta. Não tenho mais ninguém no mundo, e ter pena dessas pessoas desconhecidas só alongaria o sofrimento delas. Confesso que até nas vezes que me sinto tentado a ter pena de alguém, para o próprio bem desta eu volto a me controlar e continuar impassível, indiferente aos gritos, súplicas, e berros alheios.

Daqui da minha cela eu posso ouvir alguma coisa. Elas são distantes o suficiente para que os presos não possam se comunicar sem ter que falar alto (o que causa punição), mas perto o suficiente para que todos possam ouvir os lamentos alheios, aqueles gritos insuportáveis. Tem um cara que fica em algum lugar da esquerda da minha cela, por ali tem um cara legal, meio doido, mas legal.

Não sei se ele já está louco ou coisa assim, ou se é o meio que ele encontrou de provocar e resistir à tudo isso. Mas o fato é que esse homem louco grita a plenos pulmões dia e noite que os marcianos ainda virão nos salvar. Fala da vida inteligente e sábia dos outros planetas, e diz ter vergonha de ser um terráqueo, vergonha de morar num planeta tão atrasado mental e tecnologicamente. Grita teorias malucas o tempo todo, nas quais acho que ele acredita piamente, e ainda acha força para dar forças para dar forças aos companheiros de subnível. Cara corajoso, ele ali.

Tem hora que eu não tenho nada mais pra fazer ou pra pensar, então me vem a idéia dos marcianos, plutanianos, jupterianos e etc. Será que realmente existem? Ou será que existe vida inteligente em algum outro lugar do imenso universo? E se existe, será que eles podem nos observar?

O meu coleguinha pode estar até certo que os marcianos ou ets em geral estejam nos observando, mas não creio muito que eles venham nos ajudar. Eu paro penso, um etezinho verde de orelhas pontudas e nove olhos na cara, chega em casa cansado depois de um dia de trabalho, então ele pega uma xícara de chocolate quente, senta na varanda de sua casa e olha pelo seu telescópio aquele pobre planeta azul chamando Terra. Ele comenta com o seu cachorro roxo de três rabos e um olho só.

-Pois é, Rez, nem dá gosto mais de observar. Quando tinha um monte de país em guerra, um monte de corruptos e um monte de brigas distintas, aí sim era interessante, porque tinha notícia fresquinha o tempo todo. Agora que o maluco velho assumiu todo aquele lugarzinho as coisas são meio paradas. Umas poucas resistências só...

É verdade o que o et diz pro cachorro. Há algumas poucas resistências. Lugares que Voldemort i _ainda _/i não conquistou, mas que mais ano ou menos ano ele vai conquistar também. Essa luta contra Voldemort acontece só em países pequenos, dos quais nunca se ouviu falar, e que nem faz muita diferença se lá Voldemort é rei ou não. Com a guerra acontecendo nesses locais o povo sofre de qualquer jeito. Bruxo ou trouxa.

Taí um fato interessante, digno de ir pros livros de história, se sobrar gente e história pra ser contada. Quando todo o Reino Unido foi tomado pelo bruxo, o mundo trouxa finalmente decidiu parar de negar o que sabiam que existia desde que o mundo é mundo. Mas em compensação a luta ficou mais complicada. Os trouxas lutavam contra os bruxos, só que o "porém" da questão estava no fato que Comensais e simpatizantes não se importavam em matar os trouxas, nós sim. E em não matar os trouxas nós morríamos, sendo mortos por bruxos ou trouxas.

As seitas religiosas se propagaram e uma autoridade religiosa trouxa fez um apelo à paz no mundo, ao qual Voldemort respondeu no mesmo dia. Pepe, Popo, Papa, seja lá como chamava, foi morto em praça pública, filmado por milhares de trouxas, para mostrar a mais milhares de trouxas que eles estavam ferrados.

País por país foi sendo conquistado por Voldemort e seus seguidores, um por um, como quem sai comendo sua comida pedacinho por pedacinho. Em alguns lugares demorou-se um pouco mais para ter o controle total, mas o fato é que isso sempre acontecia. As grandes superpotências trouxas foram as primeiras a cair. Eram incrivelmente os mais fracos, numa grande ironia.

Então eu olho pela minha janela e vejo tudo o que há para se observar. Aqui, na China, em qualquer lugar, vai ser sempre tudo a mesma coisa. O mesmo sofrimento, os mesmos gritos, as mesmas belas paisagens. Não me admira que os marcianos não queiram nos salvar. Simplesmente não vale a pena.

Um dia eu tive míseros minutos ao lado do meu cara colega admirador de seres não-terrestres. Sujeito jovem, na flor da idade. Na época que deveria ficar preocupado se não tinha engravidado nenhuma mocinha ou se os pais iam descobrir que ele fumava escondido. Época de rir a vontade e de fazer besteiras o tempo todo. Disse a ele que não acreditava que os marcianos tivessem interesse em nos salvar.

-Eles não são caras legais como a gente, não virão nos salvar para nos dar uma vida digna de ser vivida –disse o meu caro companheiro- Por isso demoram.

Eu fiquei espantado, achei que ele imaginava as coisinhas verdes como verdadeiros deuses misericordiosos que nos dariam a chance de viver no paraíso.

-Ah não? Então por que virão nos salvar?

-Primeiros eles estão avaliando o terreno com cuidado, para ver se compensa salvar a vida burra e atrasada da Terra. Mas eu sei que compensa, temos água em abundancia, e isso vale muita coisa, eles vão se tocar disso. Então quando vierem será para libertar a água, e não a nós. Só que como somos bestas imbecis, eles terão que nos libertar também, nos dar o mínimo de sabedoria básica para que a gente não destrua o que temos e para que não nos destruamos, levando junto as nossas riquezas naturais.

Eu não disse nada, observei atento ao moço. Ele me olhou também, observando-me.

-Você é importante, eles têm preocupação em te manter vivo, agoniando. O que você fez?

-Tive o melhor amigo do mundo.

Ele pode ter entendido, não sei. Os guardas chegaram segundo depois, para conduzir cada um de nós ao seu respectivo adorado quarto.

Tem horas que eu lembro da frase que disse ao amante dos seres espaciais. Tive o melhor amigo do mundo. Tive mesmo, mas não foi o único. Tive outros também, que em muito contribuíram na jornada que fizemos.

Hermione: morreu aos 16 anos, numa cilada que seria para Harry. Luna: transportou-se para outro plano espiritual aos 20 anos, como mártir numa batalha complicada. Dumbledore: derrotado por Voldemort aos 112 anos. Lupin: uniu-se aos dois melhores amigos de sua vida aos 45 anos. Seus pais: tiveram a casa invadida numa tarde de outubro de 2010.

Pensar nos que se foram me lembra dos que não se foram, ou que eu pelo menos não tenho notícia.

Não, meu caro amigo seguidor de et, se nós tivermos salvação, esta não está nas mãos dos alienígenas.

Um dia uma louca fez uma profecia, nas qual duas pessoas se encaixavam como protagonistas. Uma delas está morta, a outra ainda está por aí, talvez presa, talvez fugitiva. Neville Longbottom ainda está vivo, meu amigo. E mesmo que um dia ele tenha sido mais desastrado do que um et poderia imaginar, da última vez que o vi ele era forte o bastante para acabar com um cara como eu. E talvez hoje seja forte para acabar com um cara como Voldemort, ou pelo menos tenha sorte o suficiente para isso.

Sorte. A vida de um planeta inteiro nas mãos da sorte e da profecia de uma doida. É por isso que olho pela janela, vendo o mundo todo num simples pedaço limitado de terra. É por isso que não me dou o trabalho de pensar muito no assunto. É por essas e outras que às vezes me pergunto: o futuro tem futuro?

**FIM**

N/A: O título dessa fic foi tirado do título de uma crônica de Millor Fernandes, embora o conteúdo das duas não sejam de igual teor. Obrigada a todos que leram e, por favor, deixem resenhas falando sobre o que acharam.


End file.
